Locura de amnesia
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: El pasado de Ichimatsu fue lo suficientemente traumante como para provocar su demencia. Él no lo sabe, y sus hermanos esperan que siga siendo así. ¿Podrán impedir que ichimatsu recuerde sus experiencias? ¿Volverá a ser normal si se llega a enterar? ¿Quién merece ser llamado 'normal' en verdad?...
1. Chapter (1)

Holi. Bueno, como siempre me pasa, no se como empezar X/D

Umm... Es mi primer fic de estos sextillizos... XD. Me hace gracia porque la mayoría no leerá esto y se lo saltará para juzgarme ;-; NOOOO! No me juzguéis!

Solo decir que gracias a una amiga que encontré esta... serie?... Programa? Anime? Bueno, muy anime no es. Pero ese punto se lo añadimos aquí, supongo.

Mi sangre grita: '¡PAREJA CRACK! ¡PAREJA CRACK!' pero me da miedin. Yo e sido de esa gente que le gusta hacer parejas aleatorias, pero siendo sincera, improvisaré por la marcha.

Si hay algún error ortográfico, gommen ;A;, pero todos mis fics los hago desde el móvil, y no esque sea una buena idea, pero no puedo seguir ocupando libretas para escribir solo para mi.

Para los que no me conocen, suelo hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, y probablemente halla alguna violacion, pero NO, por eso no me disculpo :'3

Bueno, basta de mariconeras (?) y empecemos de una vez :'3

0+0+0+0+0+0

Una noche negra, oscura y húmeda. Ese tipo de noches la odiaba. Le hacían sentir que el ambiente era denso.

Ichimatsu sacó un pequeño cuaderno de bolsillo de su sudadera púrpura.

Suspiró, no tenía ganas de escribir, pero era eso, o aburrirse en el tejado mirando la gran luna llena.

#QD:

¿Solitario? ¿Malhumorado? Tch. ¿¡Y que sabrán?! Si, tal vez muestre algo de esa faceta de 'solo yo' y 'gruñón', pero… que importa?

Antes yo sufría, tenía mucho complejo, llegando al punto de intentarme suicidar, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, soy una persona bastante normal. Mejor dicho, fui normal. Pero algo cambió. No se exactamente que es lo que pasó, pero se que algo falla... Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo.

Hoy escuché a mis hermanos a escondidas, y fui el centro de una pequeña conversación. Ellos se preguntaban ¿como yo había cambiado tanto?. Solo pasó unos meses cuando se preguntaron lo mismo con Jyushimatsu, no puedo evitar pensar en si hablan de mi a mis espaldas. No puedo deshacerme de mis complejos, por lo que estoy observando, ya que tengo miedo de que se rían de mi. Respecto a mi carácter actual, solo soy un pobre hipócrita, pero necesitaba autoengañarme, o hubiese caído muy profundo. Casi soy descubierto cuando mi mejor amigo pudo hablar. Finjo ser una persona fría, seca, tenebrosa y antisocial... Siempre se me dio tan bien mentir... # notó un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón. ¿Enserio algo lo amargaba y algo cambió de verdad? ¿Qué había sido de él mismo con una gran sonrisa similar a la de Jyushimatsu?

#Pensé yo la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué cambié tan drásticamente? ¿Pasó algo que no recuerde?

Durante unas horas lo medite, se que pasó algo en el instituto, pero no lo recuerdo con claridad.

Mis noches se hacen más largas, a tal punto que estoy escribiendo esto. Solo para leer lo que ya supe. No sea que se me olvide. # esbozó una sonrisa por su comentario sarcástico.

# Espera! # después de escribir esto, se sintió estúpido, ya que nadie estaba esperando nada. Rodó sus ojos y continuó.# Recordé algo... Tal vez esto pueda ser estúpido (no creo que supere lo de 'espera') Recordé que en algún grado, estaba con uno de mis hermanos, creo que fue Jyushi, ya que estaba con una gran (tal vez demasiada, como siempre) sonrisa. Saltabamos en... Una colchoneta? Un castillo hinchable? No se... Pero recuerdo que me sacaron una foto y salía riéndome y con una gran sonrisa, mientras mi hermano, no se si saltaba o yo lo tenía en brazos... No lo recuerdo muy bien, lo que recuerdo fue que me enseñaron esa foto y me daba la sensación de que reía a carcajada limpia. ¿Recordará eso Jyushi? Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue Choromatsu, en esa época ni nosotros nos distinguimos... #

Ichimatsu no supo que pensar. ¿Tal vez le hubiese ocurrido algo que su mente forzó para olvidar? ¿Quizá solo fuera sus pensamientos que intentaban decirle que cambiará haciéndole pensar de que antes no era así? ¿Sabría algo de eso uno de sus hermanos?

Cada vez se inquietaba más. Se desesperaba por una respuesta. Necesitaba saber si estaba demente.

Suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía muy inservible. ¿¡Qué clase de persona no recuerda lo que pasó hace sólo cinco años?! Era desquiciante y frustrante.

Como ya no iba a dormir, y hasta el mismo lo sabía, quiso salir a dar una vuelta. Quería airearse, y pensar con claridad.

Entró en su casa, por la ventana, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus hermanos. No había problema, ya que tenía la agilidad y el equilibrio de un felino, o eso pensaba él.

Al pasar de puntillas por las cabezas de sus hermanos, durmiendo tan intensamente, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca gatuna cuando logró pasar a su último hermano. Dio un pequeño salto de victoria, el cual apenas no se escuchó. Pero lo que no tenía previsto, era que Totti se dejó su crema hidratante junto a él.

Lo siguiente que pasó, para ser sincero, si lo hubiese visto en la televisión o se lo hubieran contado, jamás se lo creería.

Pisó el tubo de crema al saltar, derramando casi todo su contenido. Con el otro pie aterrizó en la resbaladiza crema, cayendo encima de Todomatsu, maldiciendose a él mismo y su gran estupidez como para haber celebrado semejante tontería.

Sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que él, y casi impulsivamente, tapó la boca de su hermano menor, el cual, se despertó de golpe y se levantó rápidamente de cintura para arriba; se disponía a gritar del susto.

Solo sonó un murmullo de su boca, un grito sordo, gracias a Ichimatsu todos seguían dormidos... Todos excepto el sexto hermano, claro está.

El otro lo miró con terror, pero al descubrir que solo era uno de sus hermanos, la cambio a tranquilo, para volver a cambiarla a enojado.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!.- Gritó en susurros, liberando su boca de la mano de el ojeroso.

\- Perdona, Totti.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Nunca lo tomaban en serio cuando se enfadaba. Era como un niño haciendo morritos.

En ese momento, algo cayó en la cama comunitaria, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

\- No me hace gracia.- Se cruzó de brazos, luego miró su ropa.- ¿Ibas a salir? Nii-san debes dormir..- un rostro de curiosidad y preocupación se dibujo.

\- Solo... Iré a dar un paseo. Hoy no hay tantos gatos en la noche como otras veces, este clima es muy húmedo para ellos. Así que no tardaré en volver.- Le dijo para que no estuviera tan preocupado.

\- Hoy estas... Extraño.- dedujo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla pensativo. - Normalmente no sonreirías o darías tantas explicaciones... ¿Te enamoraste igual que Jyushimatsu y por eso te comportas raro?.- Dijo mofando de su típico semblante y recordando la vez que Jyushimatsu cambio por amor.

\- Tck. No digas tonterías. Solo voy a pasear.- chasqueo la lengua. Se puso en pie y se fue hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?. - Preguntó, aunque sabía que su respuesta iba a ser negativa.

\- ….- Se lo pensó realmente. He dijo algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.- Haz lo que quieras...

Al principio, el rostro de Todomatsu era de sorpresa. El pequeño boquiabierto, cambio su semblante a una gran sonrisa.

~Realmente algo le pasa...~ Pensó.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, y una regañina por haber desperdiciado toda su crema ambos se fueron del hogar para dar un paseo.

\- Pfff... Estos dos son muy escandalosos.- Dijo una voz de la habitación

Ambos pasearon por toda la ciudad. Un espeso silencio incomodo era el protagonista.

Llegaron hasta un parque infantil, donde vió con sorpresa a unos niños jugando.

\- ¿Qué hacen esos niños jugando a estas horas?.- Dijo sorprendido Ichimatsu.

\- ¿Cuáles niños?.- su hermano lo miró a los ojos, algo confundido.

\- Esos ni...- volvió a mirar. No había nadie. - Nada. No importa, Totti.

^ pero que mierda?! Me lo imaginé?! Pero parecían tan reales... Por alguna razón, sentí nostalgia.^

Eso último preocupó a su hermano pequeño. Pero decidió ignorarlo. Probablemente fue un error.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando todos jugábamos aquí? Nos lo pasábamos tan bien...- Suspiró recordando esos momentos. - Pero nos hicimos mayores...

~¿Hacerse mayores? No creo que sea una buena escusa para cambiar... ~

\- Aun nos hiciésemos mayores o no, algo cambió...- Ichimatsu se dejó caer en uno de los columpios.

\- ¿Qué cambió?.- Preguntó sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

~ ojalá supiera la respuesta.~

\- No lo sé...- Susurró. - Todomatsu...

\- ¿Hm?

\- …. - Se lo pensó antes de soltar la pregunta. Pero o descubría lo que pasó, o se muere de sueño.-... ¿ Tu... T-tu crees que yo camb-...?

\- ¡HEY! ¡Chicooooos!.- alguien los interrumpió. Era osomatsu, con una pequeña libreta lila escondida en su bolsillo.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui?.- gritaba desde la otra punta del parque mientras agitaba eufóricamente el brazo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se sorprendieron por el recién llegado, el cual se acercó a ambos corriendo.

\- ¿De qué hablan?.- Sonrió alegremente. Aunque gracias a una libretita que se encontró por la cama, tuvo la ligera idea de a donde quería llegar la conversación que Ichimatsu pretendía debatir.

\- Hablábamos de lo mucho que hemos cambio... - Contestó el hermano más pequeño.

~Lo sabía...~ Pensó el de la sudadera roja.

\- No creo que cambiasemos tanto...- intentaba convencer osomatsu.- Tu siempre fuiste un divo, Totti, y tu... Umm... Siempre fuiste... Diferente.- ^que mal se me da mentir^ Pensó.

Al instante, Ichimatsu notó que su hermano le mentía. Habían pasado muchos años juntos como para no darse cuenta de esos detalles.

Se rascaba mucho la nuca y evitaba su mirada. Para alguien tan observador como ichimatsu, es lo peor que se puede hacer.

Pensó en porque le mentía, hasta que una idea fugaz le paso por la cabeza. Le ocultaba algo.

En ese momento, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, por simple y mera comodidad, y palideció al no tener su libreta consigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichimatsu?. - Preguntó el del jersey rosado.

\- No encuentro….- rebuscó incluso en sus bolsillos del chándal. Empezó a sudar, nervioso. ¿Quién carajo le mandaría escribir nada? - …nada. Da igual...

\- Vamos a casa.- Empezara a llover en poco tiempo.- Dijo osomatsu

~Tengo que evitar que sepa la verdad… no podría soportar verlo de ese modo de nuevo~

Una imágen le vino a la mente a osomatsu. Era algo que ocurrió hace 5 años, era tan aterrador como agobiante. Se sentía dolorido solo de pensarlo.

0+0+0+0+0+0

Lo que dije antes de la violacion, no os sintáis especiales, porque lo que le pasó no fue eso. Listos! HAHAHHA Salu2


	2. Chapter 2

1) Lol, no! Yo no sabía si era anime o no, por eso pregunté

2) totty iba el último, si. Y también se que cuando duermen no es el orden correcto. Lo situé ahí por qué quería que el fuera el que acompañase a Ichi.

Si tienen alguna duda / sugerencia / o incluso una idea déjenmelo en un comentario.

También acepto a los comentarios que me piden ver una cierta escena, que por ejemplo... Nose... Digamos que estais leyendo un fic, no? y que en ese fic tienes muchas muchas ganas de ver a cierta persona hacer algo... Haber si me explico... . Hipotéticamente hablando, estas leyendo un fic de Ichimatsu, y en tu cabeza tienes muchas ganas de que pase cierta situación, POR EJEMPLO, que quieres leer en ese fic (hipotético) que a Ichi se le moja la nariz y le salen orejas de gato, mientras se expolsaba por el contacto.

No se si me explique, pero vamos, si ustedes quieren ver algo en este fic, háganme saber y yo cumpliré vuestros deseos.

Sin más dilación:

0+0+0+0+0+0+

Luego de que Osomatsu convenciera a ambos de ir a la casa, le dijo a Totty: ' Haz que Ichimatsu suba al tejado, luego subiré para que bajes conmigo. Tenemos una reunión MUY urgente '.

Eso hubiese sido normal, para alguien que está en la media de normalidad, pero para que lo dijese Osomatsu, tendría que haber sido grabe.

Asintió con la cabeza. Y agarró la mano de su hermano y lo llevó al tejado con la excusa de contarle algo muy importante.

El era Todomatsu, se las ingeniaba perfectamente para mentirle y que hasta el más perspicaz se lo creyera. Eso era algo malo, pero como totty es adorable, no pasaba nada [(?):3]

Mientras Totty distraía a su hermano ojeroso, Oso aprovechó para despertar a sus hermanos.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y ninguno de ellos se despertaban. Osomatsu, cansado, hizo lo que siempre hacia para despertarlos cuando eran pequeños.

\- ¡HERMANOS! ¡Despierten de una vez!.- estaba haciendo la croqueta: tumando en el suelo, girando sobre sí mismo, encima de todos sus hermanos.

\- Brother, que pasó ahora?.- dice Karamatsu con un tono de cansancio.

Jyushimatsu se levanta de repente y agarra su almohada golpeando en la cara a Osomatsu con rabia.

\- ¡JYUSHI! ¡Para!.- se quejó.

\- Jyushi se vuelve muy impulsivo cuando no lo dejan dormir.- lo excusó Choromatsu, removiéndose entre las sábanas.

Osomatsu agarró su propia almohada y le dio a Jyushimatsu. Este sólo sonrió divertido mientras el hermano mayor se rascaba la nariz con su dedo índice.

\- Oh no... Dios.- se lamentó Choromatsu.

Y si, así fue como una pelea de almohadas comenzó en la habitación. Cada almohada volaba por el cielo, con el rostro de uno de ellos como objetivo.

Osomatsu saltaba por encima de los dos hermanos somniolientos, siendo perseguido por un risueño Jyushimatsu.

En algún momento tendrían que parar... ¿No? Mejor dicho.. En algún momento DEBERÍAN que parar.

Mientras tanto, un nervioso Todomatsu hablaba con un cansado Ichimatsu.

-.. Es que no puedo creerlo. Osea, leyó mi historia Y NO ME LO COMENTÓ! Y yo le insistí, PERO NOO!...- su tono era enojado, pero de alguna manera tenía que ganar tiempo.- y encima, pongo un aviso importante arriba, y ni lo leen!

\- Mjm...- Ichimatsu se estaba empezando a cansar. Era como una mujer hablando de sus problemas. - podemos hablar de otra cosa Tod-…

En ese momento se escuchó un gran golpe. Todomatsu se levantó y miro a Ichimatsu.

\- Ahora vengo. Voy a ver que a sido eso.- la respuesta fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Nada más bajar, se encontró a Jyushimatsu colgado de la lámpara del techo, a Osomatsu siendo aplastado por un enojado Choromatsu, y un Karamatsu quitándose plumas de una almohada del pelo.

\- ¡OSOMATSU NII-SAN!. - Llamó Totty como reproche.

Osomatsu se sorprendió. No sólo por lo que estaba haciendo, sino porque de había olvidado completamente de el tema que quería hablar.

Se escurrió de debajo de su hermano.

\- Lo siento, Todomatsu. Sube arriba. - Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Cuando Totty subió, Osomatsu puso un semblante muy serio. Todos ahí se sorprendieron.

Jyushimatsu se soltó de la lámpara, cayendo encima de Karamatsu y Choromatsu al mismo tiempo.

\- Chicos! Esto es muy serio.. - Sacó una pequeña libreta de color lila y la enseña. - ¡Ichimatsu sospecha algo!

Esa frase hizo eco en la habitación. Los tres hermanos pusieron una expresión de miedo, de horror.

\- No... Pobre My littel Ichimatsu. - Dijo Karamatsu con algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Empezó a sentir como su rabia emanaba de sus venas. Agarró una almohada y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

Y su reacción no fue la única. Jyushimatsu eliminó cualquier rastro de alegría sobre su rostro, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y empezó a llorar, como esa vez en que su mejor amiga se fue.- Ichimatsu-niisan!.- Dijo entre llanto.

Choromatsu se quedó en un estado de shock. No se movía, no parpadeaba, solo su color paso a blanco. - O-o... Osomatsu... Estas Seguro?

\- No... Chicos, calmaros. Él aun no lo sabe. Solo sospecha algo. Escuchen, ya se lo dije a Totty cuando volviamos a casa. En dos horas, cuando Ichimatsu duerma, tenemos que hacer una reunión urgente en el salón. Tenemos que hablar sobre todo esto. No podemos volverle a pedir a Dekapan un nuevo jarabe para borrar los recuerdos. Gracias a dios que el jarabe era permanente y no tenía límite de tiempo.- suspiró. - Hablaremos de esto luego.- Dijo mirando como venía Todomatsu.

Como lo tuvieron planeado, Ichimatsu a la hora y media se durmió, pero decidieron esperar los 30 minutos restantes para asegurarse.

Todos estaba reunidos en el salón, al rededor del cuaderno que se encontraba encima de la mesa redonda.

Cada uno estaba en la posición de sus piernas rectas y a la vez dobladas bajo su cuerpo. Todos, incluso Jyushimatsu, tenían una cara totalmente sería e incómoda.

\- ¿Qué tal si... Empezamos a leerlo y a analizarlo?.- quien rompió primero el silencio fue Choromatsu.

\- Buena idea. - Dijo Totty tomando el cuaderno. - Umm... En las primeras páginas solo pone que clase de marca de comida le gusta a cada gato que conoce.

\- Ve hacia lo último.- aconsejo Oso.

\- Vale, haber... Lo primero son pensamientos emos... - Sigue leyendo.- más pensamientos emos... Lo primero pone "Durante unas horas lo medite, se que pasó algo en el instituto, pero no lo recuerdo con claridad." y luego más pensamientos emos...

\- Bueno, pues la verdad, pienso que lo a deducido porque, literalmente, no recuerda nada de esa época. - Dedujo Karamatsu.

\- Totty, sigue leyendo.- pidió Jyushimatsu..

Espera... ¿Jyushimatsu? Pues sí. La situación era tan seria que incluso Jyushimatsu se tensaba solo al pensarlo.

\- Luego menciona... Algo de una foto.- responde él

\- Si.- dice Osomatsu. - Creo que fue la foto que le hicieron... dime lo que pone al describirla.- fue a uno de sus cajones de una cómoda y en uno levantó el doble fondo de un cajón, y de él, sacó una fotografía. - Es posible que se le quedará gravada en la mente, ya que fue demasiado traumatico encontrarnos la casa llena de esta imagen en distintos tamaños. - Dijo recordando algo de todo lo que intentaban evitar.

A cada uno de los presentes le dio una punzada en el corazón solo de pensarlo.

\- Vale. Esto es lo que pone. " estaba con uno de mis hermanos, creo que fue Jyushi, ya que estaba con una gran (tal vez demasiada, como siempre) sonrisa."

El mencionado esbozó una gran sonrisa agitando sus brazos. Le gustaba mucho pensar en que su hermano le quería tanto.

\- Si. En cierto modo sí, porque tu fuiste el primero en averiguar que estaban acosando de forma masiva a Ichimatsu... - Aclaró Choromatsu.

\- " Pero recuerdo que me sacaron una foto y salía riéndome y con una gran sonrisa, mientras mi hermano, no se si saltaba o yo lo tenía en brazos... No lo recuerdo muy bien, lo que recuerdo fue que me enseñaron esa foto y me daba la sensación de que reía a carcajada limpia."

\- Aquí es donde no lo entiendo.- Dijo Osomatsu.

\- Creo que a mezclado dos recuerdos.- empezó Karamatsu.- A mezclado la foto que le sacaron con el recuerdo de que Jyushimatsu le encontrará en ese lugar.

\- Y lo de la sonrisa lo confundió.- Osomatsu puso encima de la mesa una foto de Ichimatsu, solo dolía de verla. - No se ríe, esta chillando.- la imagen era de su hermano desnudo, sentado, como si tuviera las rodillas dobladas pero sus pies estaban ligeramente sobresaliendo. Sus muslos estaban separados y sus manos se apoyaban en el espacio que dejaban. Él tenía puesto una cadena como de los perros atada al cuello y sus orejas de gato estaban echadas para atrás. Sus ojos estaban tapados y su boca estaba enormemente abierta, como si estuviera gritando lo máximo que pudo.

Esa vez en la cual Ichimatsu se mantenia callado, tragandose su propios problemas hasta que la situación llegó a más. Al principio solo recibía golpizas y humillaciones.

Pero luego, lo trataron como esclavo sexual para todos los de la clase. Incluso subían imágenes sugerentes de él a Internet.

La situación fue empeorando poco a poco. Al parecer un grupo de adultos descubrió esa imagen y se aprovecharon de la situación. Luego de ser violado, sus hermanos descubrieron que no sólo lo follaban cruelmente, se divertían metiéndole cuchillos en su recto. Le forzaban a comerse sus propios excrementos. E incluso ponían hielo en su miembro y luego sal, disfrutado de como al pobre se le iba quemando su miembro.

Obviamente ocurrieron más cosas, pero los hermanos sabían que Ichimatsu no se atrevía a contarlas.

Los de su clase se enteraron de ello, pero fueron sobornados con dinero para que no dijeran nada.

Esa era imagen que estaba por todas partes de la clase, de la casa, de Internet...

Ellos se burlaron, y empezaron a poner esas fotos por todas partes.

La situación no mejoraba para él, nunca iba a clases porque las siete horas se las pasaba torturado por los adultos pedófilos y sus compañeros. Volver cada día a su casa como si no pasará nada lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Y literalmente, enloqueció...

Todo eso lo supieron eso al final de todo, cuando en un ataque irá se puso a golpear a su pobre gato pequeño. Estaba en casa y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le empezaba a salir sagre al pobre gatito. Ese pequeño gato fue criado por Ichimatsu, a ese gato lo amaba más que nada, pero se volvió demente.

Todos agarraron fuertemente a Ichimatsu pero también los empezó a golpear a ellos. Toda la furia que se había estado apuntando cayó en el que más le forzaba a que parase de una vez; Jyushimatsu.

Luego de eso, Jyushimatsu no se sintió mal, el sabía que algo malo ocurría.

Le siguió cuando salió de casa, pero lo perdió. Luego de unas horas, lo encontró a dos pueblos, la verdad, siempre pasaba por ahí ya que ahí fue la primera vez que conoció a su amiga, y le traía nostalgia. Cerca de ese lugar había un enorme basurero, una literal montaña de basura, llena de desechos y desechos pudriéndose, ahí lo encontró. Un coche salio de ese lugar, y por alguna que otra casualidad quiso mirar dentro, encontrándose a su hermano llorando desconsolado, abrazado a una apestosa bolsa de basura. Estaba desnudo y era bastante evidente que le habían metido algo por el recto, ya que no pasaba de sangrar. Jyushimatsu se quitó la sudadera y de la puso a su hermano, llevándolo a casa.

Tuvo que operarse, ya que estaba muy magullado y sus heridas muy profundas. Y sobretodo en su interior del recto, donde habian tantas apuñaladas como para poder morir desangrado.

Denunciaron todo eso y pudieron dar castigo a todos los culpables, pero la mente de Ichimatsu seguía rota.

La única solución que le daba era pedirle un borrador de recuerdos a Dekapan.

\- Supongo que su mente quería reemplazar esos malos recuerdos por unos buenos.- habló por fin Jyushimatsu.

\- Es muy probable... - habló Totty- Pero no se como podemos evitar que Ichimatsu sepa la verdad. Es decir, obvio que sospecha, pero como podemos hacer entender que no? Además, esta situación lo está dejando mal, hoy mismo a creído ver a niños jugando en el parque... - Alguien abrió la puerta.- No quiero que pase nada de nuevo. Es tan triste ver como esta delirando.

\- ¿Quien está delirando?.- pregunto un despeinado miembro de la familia mientras se rascaba un ojo con el puño.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los del salón se quedaron estáticos al ver al joven recién levantado. Con una velocidad increíble, Choromatsu bajó la libreta que poseía Totty para que él no lo pudiera ver.

\- Niisan Niisan!.- Gritó Jyushimatsu poniéndose delante de la fotografía y agitando muy rápido sus brazos.- ¿¡Damos un paseo?!

Jyushimatsu sabía que no debía ver esa fotografía o podía dañarte de nuevo. No quería que volviese a pasar de nuevo.

Pero fue muy tarde...

\- Esa... E-esa fotografía... - Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. Apartó con cuidado a su hermano, para ver mejor la imagen.

Todos en la sala tragaron saliva. Tenían un gran nudo en el estómago y estaban en un estado de shock. Excepto Jyushimatsu que quería llevarlo a fuera, agarrando su brazo, intentando tirar de él.

\- ¿De dónde la sacasteis?. - Rompió el silencio el recién despierto. Al ver como nadie hablaba continuó. - Es que estaba tan feliz en ese entonces.- deshizo el agarre que le estaba sometiendo su hermano y se hacerco hacia la foto, sonriendo tristemente.- desde hace unos días la estaba buscando.

Todos estaban confundidos por las palabras que les había soltado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

¿Acaso no lo estaba viendo con claridad?

\- Ichimatsu. - Llamó el de rojo, algo asustado, pero forzando una expresión alegre.- ¿Qué recuerdas de ese día?

\- Uhm.- Pensó un rato, y con notable desgana respondió un 'no lo se' que hizo eco en la habitación.

\- Brother, ¿q-que es lo que te gusta de esa imagen?. - Dijo Karamatsu y un susurro inaudible para el hermano somnoliento de: 'Totty, graba esto'.

Tenía que grabarlo para que estudiarlo luego.

Todomatsu buscó en sus bolsillos, atento a que ichimatsu no lo notase, y debajo de la mesa, pulso un botón, rezando en su cabeza de que no notase el instrumento, y también que se pudiera grabar perfectamente.

\- ¿Que estaba sonriendo quizás, Kusomatsu? - Soltó con sarcasmo. Luego miro a sus hermanos con algo de angustia. - ¿Por qué me miráis así?

En ese momento, Jyushimatsu aprovechó para interrumpir.

\- N-nii-san.- Dijo el de amarillo. - ¡Ven, vamos a dar un paseo!

Jyushimatsu tiraba de él y lo sacó fuera del salón, llevándoselo fuera de casa. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Esto era muy serio. Quizá, demasiado. Menos mal que Jyushi intervinió, por que hubiera sido un ambiente demasiado tenso.

\- ¿P-por qué estamos aquí, Jyushimatsu?.- preguntó algo temeroso; su hermano pequeño no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Quiero ir al parque, y nadie le apetecía, pensé que a ti si. Perdona Niisan.- mintió algo triste. No le gustaba mentir a su hermano, pero, ¿que podía hacer? Sabía que tenía que sacarlo de esa situación.

\- No importa. Si tanto te apetece...- dejo caer el mayor, removiendo los cabellos del alegre hermano.

Mientras tanto, en casa..

\- ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es muy, muy malo!.- Exclamó alertado Choromatsu, que como los demás, estaba algo aterrado.- ¡¿Qué pasará ahora?! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Choromatsu, tranquilízate.- Dijo Karamatsu sujetando la imagen. - Creo que no es para tanto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?!.- Gritó Todomatsu. - NUESTRO HERMANO ESTA ROTO. Como un muñeco. RO-TO. Los recuerdos... ¡NI SI QUIERA SABE LO QUE PASA!

\- Creo que Karamatsu tiene razón, es decir, ¿que mal le puede hacer?. - Añadió Osomatsu. - Quiero decir, no puede saberlo. De alguna forma esta bloqueado esos recuerdos no? Pues entonces no creo que haya manera de que lo sepa.

Mientras que Osomatsu se rascaba la nariz y se tumbaba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, Todomatsu se levantó del suelo, algo indignado.

\- ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver! ÉL LO VA A AVERIGUAR TARDE O TEMPRANO.- Gritó. No le gustaba para nada que ellos estuvieran tan despreocupados.

\- Es cierto. - Choromatsu agarró la libreta del suelo, donde Totty la dejó caer antes de levantarse. - ¡Ya leíste lo que piensa! ¡Está ansioso de saberlo!

\- Brother, él no sabe que ocultamos algo.. Tal vez la mejor opción es ignorar la situación. Hacer como si NADA hubiese pasado.- Dijo un Karamatsu sereno.

\- ¿¡Piensas ignorar todo lo que pase?!.- Choromatsu golpeó la mesa con un puño.- ¿Y tu eres quién se queja de que no le hacen caso?. - Karamatsu solo calló, sorprendido. No se esperaba que jugasen con esa carta.

\- ¿Y que quieres hacer?. - Osomatsu se levantó de golpe, deshaciendo su postura cómoda y tranquila. Se dirigió hacia Choromatsu y lo agarró del cuello de su sudadera. - ¿Quieres que vayamos y le contemos la verdad? ¿Quieres que le digamos todo lo que pasó?! ¡¿QUIERES VOLVER A VER COMO VOMITA SANGRE?!

Totty quería hacer algo. Su hermano estaba empezando a agitar al tercer matsuno con fuerza. Esto se estaba volviendo una pelea.

El menor de todos, agarró el brazo de Osomatsu y tiraba de él, intentando deshacer el agarre.

\- ¡¿QUIERES VOLVERLO A VER, TEMBLANDO CADA DÍA?! ¡¿Quieres volver a escuchar a mamá decir de comprar un futon individual para ichimatsu porque cada vez que dormirnos juntos empieza a gritar?! ¡¿QUIERES VOLVER A SENTIR SU RABIA CUÁNDO SE LE CRUZABA UN CABLE?!.- eso último lo chilló, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba, y algunas lágrimas inconscientemente caían. Se suponía que era el mayor, el más fuerte, pero ese tema le dolía especialmente.

Karamatsu tampoco se quedó quieto. Abrazo al mayor de su tórax, y tiró con fuerza.

Por su parte, al sentir el agarre de los dos hermanos soltó al tercero, que cayó al suelo, aunque no demasiado ya que apenas lo estaba levantando.

Los dos hermanos que agarraban al mayor, lo empujaron a la otra pared de esa habitación, y le soltaron, dejando que el cuerpo de Osomatsu poco a poco fuera resbalando por la pared. Una oscura sombra ocultaba su rostro, siendo imposible averiguar su expresión.

Choromatsu también tenía una sombra similar en su mirada. Poco a poco se fue levantando de el sitio y se acercaba a paso lento a su hermano.

\- Sabes que no quiero eso.- susurró.- Ninguno lo queremos.. ¡Pero si lo ignoramos, probablemente lo descubrirá por sí mismo! ¡Probablemente iría a Dekapan a pedir una especie de esencia para recordar!. - Se acercaba más, pero Todomatsu se lo impidió poniendo su mano en el hombro del tercero.

El segundo hermano apartó a Totty y se interpuso entre Oso y Choro, estando frente los ojos de el de verde.

\- ¡¿Y NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASÓ A JYUSHIMATSU?! Cuando enloqueció Ichimatsu fue al quien más le golpeó. El fue fuerte y lo aguantó, aun sin exigir una respuesta hasta que descubrío lo que le pasaba. Aún así siguió golpeándolo siendo presa de su locura! ¡¿QUIERES QUE NUESTRO HERMANO VUELVA A PASAR POR ESO?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE LOS DOS ESTEN MAL?! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se lo quieres contar? ¿Le quieres decir todo lo que pasó y que luego se vuelva demente? ¡Recuerdas todo lo que pasó luego de salir al hospital?! ¡NO ERA CONSCIENTE DE SÍ MISMO! ¡¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar?!.- con cada palabra, choromatsu apretaba más y más su puñoñ. Tal ver por presa de la presión, tal vez por la rabia, por impotencia, por culpabilidad o incluso por impulsividad, levantó su puño y golpeó a su hermano, empujando su cuerpo hasta donde estaba Totty, golpeándolo también y cayendo al suelo junto al de rosa.

El de azul soltó un quejido, y se tocó levemente su nariz, ahora sangrando.

\- ¡DEJA DE SER TAN EGOÍSTA, CHOROMATSU!. - Grito el mayor de todos, levantándose del piso.- ¡¿Te crees que eres el único que lo pasó mal?! ¿¡Te crees el único culpable de la situación!?. - con sus dos manos empujó a su hermano al suelo.- ¡¿Te crees que tienes mayor derecho a decidir que hacer?! ¡Por muy sensato e inteligente que seas no tienes más voto que nosotros! ¡El único que tiene más derecho a decidir es Jyushimatsu, que por eso aguantó sin acusar a su hermano. Aguantando sus golpes e incluso pensando que de verdad le pasaba algo!

\- ¡TU NO PUEDES TAMPOCO DECIDIR! SER EL MAYOR NO TE DA DERECHO TAMPOCO.- chilló choromatsu con ira.

\- ¿EL MAYOR?! Llevo oyendo eso desde que era pequeño. ¿¡TU QUE SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE AL SER EL MAYOR?!.- gritó, mirándolo con una expresión vacía.- ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener que ser el responsable de todos tus hermanos?! ¿Sabes lo que es que mamá te diga que tienes que ser un buen ejemplo? ¿Sabes como se siente al no tener alguien que llamar Nissan? ¿Sabes que es no poder ser el inocente hermanito? ¡Quieres ser el hermano mayor?! ¡Muy bien, te lo cedo! ¡Pero no sabes como se siente cuando tienes que ser el más fuerte para que tus hermanos confíen en ti. Como que tampoco sabes como se siente uno cuando le dicen que no vale una puta mierda de hermano!. - Soltó esas palabras como cuchillos, dejando ver un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron en blanco. Nunca antes Osomatsu se había sincerado. Nunca supieron lo que realmente sentía. ¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Tan inútil se sentía?

\- N-niisan...- dijeron los tres.

No sabían que decir, solo... No sabían que hacer.

\- Lo siento, Osomatsu. - dijo el de verde.- Siento que te sientas de esa manera... Supongo que fuiste tu el que más se culpó con lo que pasó. - Se puso de pie.- pero yo no quiero decir nada a Ichimatsu. Lo que quiero es evitar que lo sepa, no ignorar lo que hace.

\- Pero si intentamos evitarlo, será demasiado raro e Ichimatsu sospechará.- añadió Karamatsu, apretando su nariz evitando que cayese más sangre.

Los cuatro suspiraron. Se sentían muy impotentes con todo eso. Decidieron seguir durmiendo para relajarse, más que nada. Se sentían muy débiles y cansados para hacer algo. Lo mejor sería esperar a mañana.

Jyushimatsu entró a casa, haciendo una entrada escandalosa. Fue seguido por un Ichimatsu algo cansado.

De lo único que habían hablado era de tonterías. Y cuando el amante de los gatos intentaba sacar el tema, el otro solo lo cambiaba.

Jyushimatsu fue corriendo al piso de arriba, para irse a la cama.

Ichimatsu iba a seguirle, pero encontró algo en el piso del salón.

Un móvil, que aún estaba grabando. Parecía que había estado grabando desde hace mucho, pues tenía unos 36 minutos de audio.

Ichimatsu apretó el botón de parar de grabar. Sintió curiosidad. Demasiada para él.

Subió al piso de arriba y les observó. Cada uno dormía plácidamente, incluso jyushimatsu, que acababa de llegar, aunque el estaba durmiendo encima de todos, de forma horizontal. Ichimatsu rodó los ojos por ello.

Bajó y rebuscó entre los cajones de la cómoda buscando los auriculares de Totty. Cuando por fin los encontró, le dió play a la grabación.


End file.
